


On se hait comme un frère aime une sœur

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bibliothèque de Fictions Défi de lecture, F/M, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Au fond, ils s'aiment, mais ils se détestent tellement que jamais ils ne l'admettront - 31 textes sur la relation entre Cersei et Tyrion.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 9





	1. Cheveux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Les textes de ce recueil ont été écrits dans le cadre de la deuxième édition du défi "Sur Votre 31" organisé par la page "Bibliothèque de fictions". Il s'agit d'écrire un recueil de 31 drabbles entre 100 et 1000 mots centrés sur le même duo avec un thème par texte et de les publier chaque jour à partir du 1er octobre.
> 
> Mon choix s'est donc porté sur le duo formé par Cersei et Tyrion, ce qui ne vous étonnera pas si vous me suivez. Vous trouverez dans ce recueil des divergences de canon, des Modern!AU ou encore des textes faisant suite à certaines de mes autres histoires.
> 
> Le titre vient de la chanson On se sait par cœur de Calogero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du jour : Cheveux  
> Contexte : AU S8

Cersei est souvent méchante avec Tyrion, elle le pousse dans les escaliers, elle le pince quand Jaime ne regarde pas et lui pleure, il pleure parce qu'il ne comprend pas, son cœur d'enfant commence à peine à réaliser que ce monde est un endroit cruel.

Un jour, par vengeance, il lui tire les cheveux.

Il récolte une gifle en guise de réponse.

« Espèce de petit monstre, » siffle t-elle. « _Ne refais plus jamais ça._ »

Tyrion recommence, bien sûr, et cela devient comme un jeu entre eux, elle le blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre et il lui tire les cheveux pour ne plus être le seul à souffrir, même s'il suffit que Père pose les yeux sur eux pour qu'il se souvienne que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ni lui, ni Cersei ne sont l'héritier rêvé de Tywin Lannister, l'un a les jambes trop courtes et l'autre les cheveux trop longs.

Des années plus tard, lorsque Jaime est porté disparu, lorsque ce n'est plus que lui et elle dans le Donjon Rouge et qu'ils se disputent, il finit toujours par saisir une de ses longues mèches blondes et tirer dessus, et Cersei se calme aussitôt parce que ce simple geste lui rappelle Castral Roc, son insouciance passée et tout ce qu'elle a perdu à jamais (pas Jaime, bien sûr, Jaime va revenir, c'est certain).

Un soir, alors qu'elle se met à pleurer devant lui parce que Joffrey est incontrôlable et qu'elle est complètement désespérée, il s'approche d'elle et, très lentement, il passe une main dans sa crinière dorée. Elle le laisse faire parce que ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être entièrement seule, pour une fois.

Tyrion est confronté à d'autres chevelures, les cheveux noirs de Shae, les cheveux roux de Sansa, les cheveux argentés de Daenerys, mais les contempler ne parvient qu'à lui faire penser aux boucles dorées de Cersei et il regrette que les choses se soient à ce point dégradées entre eux, il regrette le temps où ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants.

Quand il la revoit enfin il tombe des nues, ses beaux cheveux ont disparu, on les lui a pris et il a la désagréable sensation qu'on lui a arraché quelque chose à lui aussi.

« Tu dois nous aider, » lui dit-il alors qu'elle le toise froidement. « S'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Parce que c'est notre seule chance de survie. Parce que je veux que cette menace soit écartée, je veux que la paix revienne. »

Aucune réponse.

Ce n'est pas assez, et il le sait.

Alors son regard se fait implorant et mélancolique tandis qu'il s'approche d'elle.

« Parce que je veux encore pouvoir te tirer les cheveux. »

Cersei en reste sans voix.

Une fissure apparaît dans ses émeraudes.

Quelques mois plus tard, il retourne à Port-Réal accompagné de Daenerys, Jon et Jaime, survivants victorieux de l'armée des morts. Cersei les attend dans la salle du trône pour la transition du pouvoir.

La gorge de Tyrion se noue lorsqu'il voit le début d'une nouvelle crinière lui tomber sur les épaules. Il aimerait la toucher mais il est trop petit pour l'atteindre.

Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, Cersei s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur. Ému, Tyrion attrape une mèche et tire doucement dessus avant de la laisser lui pincer légèrement la joue.

Ils échangent un sourire.


	2. Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du jour : Deux.  
> Contexte : AU S8

Tout est fini.

La ville est en ruines. Le silence des corbeaux est assourdissant. Ce qui fut autrefois la capitale dorée des Sept Couronnes, le siège du pouvoir et la gloire des rois n'est plus qu'un tas de cadavres et de cendres.

Tyrion est à genoux au milieu des gravats.

Il pleure.

Une ombre se glisse derrière lui et s'effondre à ses côtés.

D'autres larmes se mettent à tomber.

Devant eux, le corps à moitié calciné d'un homme les regarde de ses yeux vides, le fantôme de son dernier hurlement flottant encore sur son visage, sa main d'or tendue vers eux, comme un appel à l'aide.

Cersei et Tyrion continuent de pleurer.

Ils ne sont plus que deux, maintenant, deux lions esseulés qui contemplent les restes du troisième membre de leur troupeau, deux Lannister qui ont l'impression de se noyer dans leur propre sang maudit, un frère et une sœur qui n'ont plus rien, sinon l'autre.

Ils sont toujours deux mais alors qu'ils s'enlacent, leurs larmes et leurs sanglots se mélangent et ils ne forment plus qu'un.

Ils sont toujours deux personnes différentes que la colère et le ressentiment ont séparées mais la perte de Jaime est en train de les pousser l'un vers l'autre.

Deux cœurs brisés mais au fond, une seule forme de tristesse.

On survit mieux à deux que tout seul et c'est quelque chose qu'ils vont devoir apprendre.


	3. Accepter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème du jour : Accepter  
> Contexte : AU où Joanna survit.

Cersei, penchée au-dessus du berceau de son nouveau petit frère, était de plus en plus perplexe au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Quelque chose ne lui semblait pas normal.

Elle avait déjà vu un bébé, une fois, alors qu'une cousine de sa mère était venue leur rendre visite à Castral Roc en amenant avec elle son fils ou sa fille, Cersei ne se souvenait plus, en revanche elle se souvenait assez bien de son apparence et elle commençait vraiment à penser qu'il y avait un problème avec le bébé qu'elle fixait depuis de longues minutes.

« Il est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda t-elle à Jaime.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« C'est un bébé, » soupira t-il.

Il tenta de la tirer par la main.

« Nous ne sommes pas censés être seuls avec lui, c'est Père qui nous l'a dit. Viens, allons jouer dehors ! »

Mais Cersei ignora les supplications de son jumeau et regarda plus attentivement.

Oui, elle croyait voir quel était le problème.

La tête du bébé lui semblait un peu trop grosse et ses bras et ses jambes un peu trop petits. Elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une erreur et que les dieux avaient échangé son véritable petit frère, un lion fort et doré, contre cette créature avec une drôle d'apparence.

« Tu crois que c'est un monstre ? »

« Cersei ! »

Joanna entra dans la pièce et vint se planter près du berceau. Cersei, prise en faute, baissa les yeux.

« Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille, c'est bien compris ? Tyrion n'est pas un monstre, c'est votre petit frère. »

« Mais... regardez, Mère, il est _bizarre_ , » protesta t-elle.

Elle soupira et s'agenouilla face aux jumeaux.

« Écoute, Cersei. Tyrion... Tyrion ne sera pas exactement comme vous. Vous voyez ses bras et ses jambes ? Il restera à jamais petit. »

« Il ne va pas grandir du tout ? » s'effara Jaime.

Joanna éclata de rire.

« Oh, si ! Mais il ne sera pas aussi grand que vous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est... c'est un nain, » admit-elle avec une certaine tristesse. « Mais ça ne change rien. Il est votre petit frère, et vous devez l'accepter, d'accord ? Il aura besoin de vous. »

Si Jaime s'empressa d'acquiescer, Cersei regarda de nouveau Tyrion et fit la moue. Elle était déçue. Elle avait imaginé un autre frère qui serait comme Jaime, qui serait beau et fort, un frère dont elle serait fière et à la place, les dieux lui avaient envoyé un demi-lion.

« Cersei, » insista Joanna. « Tu es sa grande sœur. C'est ton devoir de l'accepter et de le protéger. »

« Mon... mon devoir ? »

« Oui. Tu es une lionne, et les lions protègent les leurs, même ceux qui sont plus faibles et un peu différents. Tu as compris ? »

« Bon... d'accord, » bougonna t-elle.

« Bien. Venez, à présent. »

Joanna prit ses enfants par la main et tous les trois quittèrent la pièce. Cersei jeta un dernier regard en arrière et, le cœur gonflé d'orgueil, elle se fit la promesse qu'elle serait comme sa mère, une lionne féroce qui protégeait les siens à tout prix.

.

« Regardez ce nain. »

« Il est si repoussant ! »

« Il embarrasse la reine par sa seule présence... »

Les joues en feu, Tyrion se força à ignorer ces messes basses et à garder contenance alors qu'il suivait sa sœur et son mari à l'extérieur du Septuaire. Cersei venait à peine d'épouser Robert et il sentait déjà qu'il ne serait pas plus à sa place à Port-Réal qu'à Castral Roc. Il était un nain, et personne n'acceptait les nains, personne.

Un membre de la garde royale éclata de rire en le voyant passer devant lui. Jaime, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, amorça un geste vers lui, le regard furieux, mais Cersei fut plus rapide. Se dégageant de l'emprise de Robert, elle se dirigea vers le garde fautif et, sous le regard scandalisé du roi et de Tywin, le gifla.

« C'est de mon frère que vous parlez, » cingla t-elle, glaciale. « Le frère de la reine. Tyrion est ici parce que j'ai envie qu'il soit ici et il n'ira nulle part. Vous feriez mieux de l'accepter si vous ne voulez pas subir mon courroux. C'est bien clair ? »

Mort de honte de se faire ainsi tancer par une femme – même la reine des Sept Couronnes -, le garde baissa la tête et acquiesça.

« Très clair, Votre Majesté. »

Et, faisant fi de toutes les convenances et du mécontentement grandissant de son mari, c'est aux côtés de Tyrion que Cersei acheva de descendre les marches du Septuaire.

Elle venait peut-être d'épouser un cerf mais elle restait une lionne, et les lions devaient protéger les leurs.

Joanna, qui avait assisté à ce spectacle de loin, perdue dans la foule, sourit avec émotion.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de sa fille.


End file.
